


Help Wanted

by Blueskydancers



Series: Secrets and Consequences [14]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskydancers/pseuds/Blueskydancers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their business taking off Lan can't keep up with the paperwork and really needs some help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in September 1984

“Fucking, bollocksing numbers! Why won’t they sodding add up!”

The sound of cursing drew Sean away from the sink, where he was clearing up after a late dinner, and into the room they called the dining room but seldom used for that purpose. Lan was sitting at the table, piles of paper strewn in front of him.

“What’s the matter?” Sean asked, mindful to keep his own bollocks out of range of his irate boyfriend, just in case.

“Fucking figures, they don’t make fucking sense.”

Cautiously Sean got closer to the table and tried to appear as if he knew what he was looking at when Lan jabbed viciously with a pen at one particular piece of paper.

“Yeah well…” At a loss, Sean shrugged mentally and decided that a distraction was in order. He rested his hands on Lan’s shoulders and began to massage the tension there. Almost immediately Lan’s shoulders drooped and he began to relax.

“Umm that’s good.” He was almost purring now, and Sean was just in the process of congratulating himself when Lan spoke again. “We need some help with the books, Sean.”

Now it was Sean’s turn to tense up. “I know you’re right, love. I feel guilty that the majority of that side of things falls on you, but with my patience for paperwork, we’d be in court in no time.” Sean turned and started to pace alongside the table. “With the way that the work has been rolling in, we could do with some help in the office too. But it’s still a pretty intolerant place out there, and I don’t want to have to change the way we act around each other when we are in the office just in case someone might be offended.”

Lan turned in his chair, weariness suffusing his features and increasing Sean’s feelings of guilt. 

“Jesus, Sean it’s not like we’re going to fuck each other on the desk or something.”

Sean stopped and, tilting his head to one side, pretended to consider the idea before grinning, “Hey that sounds like a good idea.”

Lan dropped his pen and stood, a pissed off expression on his face and for a second Sean worried he had gone too far.

Trying hard to mask the smile that kept slipping out, Lan shook his head and moved closer to Sean. “Wanker.”

Pressing a quick kiss to his lover’s mouth, Sean said, “Not recently; haven’t needed to with a hot thing like you around.”

Pulling Sean back within reach, Lan kissed him, taking his time, deepening the kiss as soon as Sean’s lips parted; finally pulling back when they were both breathless. “Tell you what, how about you take this hot thing to bed and show him just how well you know what to do with your hands, as you’ve not had to practice on yourself for a while.”

Grabbing Lan’s hand and spinning him round, Sean headed off for the stairs to the bedroom at a run. “Sounds like a bloody good idea to me.”

The familiarity that came with being long time partners meant they were soon naked with the minimum of fuss. It also meant that Sean knew exactly what Lan needed. Which was why, moments later, he had two fingers in Lan’s arse and was swallowing his cock.

“Right a bit.” Lan moaned.

Pulling back from his partner’s engorged cock, Sean said, “I thought I was supposed to be practising. You can’t be giving me directions if I am trying to learn.” He moved his fingers as Lan had suggested anyway but wasn’t going to let him know that.

“Cunt!”

“Now then, who’s the one with something up their arse?” Sean said, massaging Lan’s prostate.

Lan bucked, his back arching clean off the bed, “Jesus! I take it back, I’m the cunt. Now keep doing that.”

“God, you're a bossy bottom,” Sean grinned, removing his fingers.

“If you want me to top just say so,” Lan managed through gritted teeth.

“No it's okay, I'll drive this time.”

“Well fucking get on with it!”

Grinning, Sean waited a bit longer just because he really loved winding Lan up and that, as it turned out, was his undoing. He’d obviously pushed too far because in a flash the tables were turned and Sean was flat on his back with Lan pinning him to the bed.

Sean looked up at the smirking face inches from his own. “I’m in trouble now aren’t I?”

“Only if you don’t want to get fucked into next week.”

Bracing himself because finesse was not something that was going to figure in Lan’s plans right now, Sean nodded wryly. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

“Good.”

Despite his threats, Lan had obviously remembered Sean’s lack of preparation and instead of slamming into him hard, entered him slowly; holding back while Sean tried to relax . Then, once fully seated, he waited until Sean indicated he was ready before pulling out and thrusting back in with more force.

The speed and force of Lan’s thrusts built quickly and soon all Sean could do was hang on for the ride. When Lan climaxed, Sean had moments to feel the sudden rush of warmth inside before he was pushed over the edge, spurting his release between their bodies. Feeling suddenly light-headed, he barely noticed Lan pulling out and slumping down on his back beside him, his arm shading his eyes.

They lay there, not moving, for several minutes until, ever the romantic, Sean mumbled, “I think we should pass on the idea of getting more help in the office.”

“What?” Lan protested incredulously, half sitting up.

Realising that Lan had misunderstood, Sean forced himself to turn his head so that he could see his lover. “Sorry, it was meant to be a joke. I just wanted to let you know that I like it when you lose it and screw me into next week.”

Shaking his head, Lan said, “You’re still a wanker, you know that. Right?” As he rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. 

“Yeah but I’m a satisfied wanker,” Sean called after him.

Coming back into the room, Lan threw a towel at Sean. “Here.”

Cleaning himself off, Sean threw the towel towards the laundry basket. Grabbing Lan’s hand, he pulled him back into bed, quickly snuggling up behind him. “Come on, sleep now; we can decide where we are going to advertise in the morning.”

**Four weeks later**  
Sean was shoving a batch of paperwork into a convenient desk drawer as Lan came through the door from the reception area.

“Anyone arrived yet?” Sean asked.

“Yeah, the first one’s here. It’s the guy, James.” 

Lan took another look around the unusually tidy office as Sean straightened his tie and began to button his suit jacket. “Shall I get him in then?”

“Yeah, okay.” Sean stood behind the desk and waited.

Opening the office door, Lan waved James to come in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour and a half later, Lan stood looking dejectedly out of the office window. He didn’t move when Sean returned from showing the previous applicant out and came to stand beside him, slinging an arm around his neck. “It’s okay; we’ve still got one more candidate. She might be exactly what we’re looking for.”

Lan sighed, “Let’s face it, love, this is a nightmare. I know we can’t afford to pay much but we’ve seen three people so far, and they were all completely useless. The first was a James Bond wannabe, who lost interest in the job as soon as we told him he couldn’t carry a gun. The second one spent the entire interview staring at me and not answering a single question properly. Then she had the nerve to ask me for a date when I was showing her out! Number three couldn’t even string a sentence together, so I didn’t have the heart to ask about any maths skills.”

Sean tried to put a brave face on it, but he was quickly growing as despondent as Lan. “But the next one might be exactly right. She’s older, so she probably had a good education and is unlikely to want to ask you out,” Sean laughed, “The biggest danger is that she might want to mother you.” 

“Thanks a bunch.” Lan sighed again. “I was so hoping to find someone to help us.”

“I’m with you on that. So come on; let’s wait to see the last one. If she’s not right, then we can go to the pub and think what to do next over a pint.”

“Okay, but it’ll take more than a pint...” Lan agreed, noticing that a car was pulling into the empty parking space in front of the building. He nudged Sean as an older, attractive woman got out, smoothed her skirt and locked the car door. “Think that’s her?”

Sean nodded, “Guess so. What’s her name again?”

“Daphne Milford.”

“Okay, I’ll go and bring her in.”

Lan sat down heavily behind the desk. The afternoon was turning to shit, and he was going to take some convincing that the last candidate was the answer to their prayers.

 

**An hour later**  
Lan laughed, “So he actually tried to take a fridge on board as hand luggage?”

“Yes, he did,” Daphne said, “That wasn’t the worse time though; on one trip we had a family of four try to bring a whole set of car tyres with them. You should have seen dad trying to force them into the overhead locker. I’m not sure what car it was but the tyres were huge!”

The innate understanding that had developed between them over the past few years meant that when Sean said, “So Daphne, if we were to offer you this job, would you accept?” Lan wasn’t in the least put out. It was exactly what he’d been thinking. Daphne was exactly what they needed, and he didn’t want to take a chance on her getting away.

“I’d be delighted,” Daphne smiled.

“When can you start?” Lan asked eagerly.

“How about next Monday?”

“Fucking brilliant,” Sean said and then realised his mistake… “Sorry!”

Daphne smiled, “Don’t worry, Sean, with two grown up boys who’re football fanatics I’ve heard much worse.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later in the pub, they sat at a corner table with two pints in front of them. Lan had taken off his jacket and tie and folded them neatly on the seat. “I can’t wait for next Monday; it will be such a relief to have someone else around to answer the phone as well as do the other stuff.”

“Yeah I know. She’s perfect for us,” Sean said.

Lan took a sip of his beer before saying, “Well at least we know she can handle problems and think on her feet.”

“I nearly died when you told her about us and asked if it would bother her.”

“Yeah, well I got the feeling she knew that our relationship didn’t end with working together,” Lan said thoughtfully

“It won’t phase her. From the stories she told us about working for the airline, I don’t think anything will,” Sean laughed, and then his face grew serious.

“What’s wrong?” Lan asked anxiously.

Sean leaned closer and lowered his voice. “I’m just concerned that now you have someone to take over the books, you won’t get pissed off and fuck me into the mattress any more.”

Lan gave Sean a shove. “Don’t worry; I’m sure I can find another excuse.”


End file.
